Resposta de Camus
by Vane NT
Summary: Camus esclarece uma indiscreta dúvida de seu discípulo Isaac. Esta fanfic integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".


Estimados leitores,

Extraí uma cena de seu contexto original (a parte V de "Pontos de Vista de Isaac") e tratei de reescrevê-la de um ponto de vista diferente. O resultado foi o breve conto que vocês estão prestes a ler. Por isso, se quiserem entender melhor o comportamento de Camus dentro do meu "Ciclo Saint Seiya", recomendo enfaticamente que leiam a fic "Pontos de Vista de Isaac" primeiro, e somente depois voltem a esta história.

Obrigada por seu interesse e atenção. Boa leitura!

* * *

**RESPOSTA DE CAMUS**

_Por Vane_

Esta fanfic integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".

"Saint Seiya" pertence a Masami Kurumada, Shueisha e Toei Animation.

* * *

Camus estava sentado à mesa da sala de estar da casa que compartilhava com seus discípulos. Um deles, Isaac, também se encontrava no recinto. Camus, porém, absorto na leitura de um livro de poesia, tinha apenas uma vaga consciência da presença do menino. Por este motivo, sentiu-se um pouco surpreso ao vê-lo próximo de si.

Isaac havia se sentado numa cadeira próxima e fitava-o fixamente. Sentindo que era observado, o cavaleiro de Aquário interrompeu sua leitura e aguardou em silêncio que seu aprendiz se manifestasse. Sabia que o falante Isaac tinha algo a lhe dizer, mas ainda não entendia o porquê daquela aproximação súbita. Por meio de sua expressão, procurou demonstrar que não fazia idéia do que seu discípulo queria.

O menino logo começou:

- Camus, você às vezes não sente vontade...?

O cavaleiro, confuso ante aquela pergunta incompleta, não teve escolha senão fazer outra pergunta:

- Vontade de quê?

Viu Isaac inclinar-se em sua direção e responder-lhe num tom incisivo, quase ríspido:

- Vontade de transar com alguém!

A mente de Camus processou muito rapidamente as palavras de Isaac. Em que pese o espanto inicial que elas lhe causaram, ele nem teve tempo de demonstrar esta sensação. A resposta lhe viera de imediato, com clareza e naturalidade. Por isso, ele serenamente proferiu a frase que sentira surgir dentro de si:

- Não. Eu pertenço a Athena.

E depois Camus pôs-se a observar Isaac, aguardando a reação do menino. Imaginou que ele insistiria no assunto ou que faria mais perguntas do mesmo jaez. Supreendeu-se de novo ao ver todo o brilho desafiador desaparecer do olhar de seu discípulo, que corou intensamente. Camus tratou de sustentar uma expressão neutra, a fim de não aumentar o evidente constrangimento de Isaac. Como este continuava a fitá-lo sem conseguir disfarçar seu embaraço, Camus achou melhor desviar seu olhar e fingir que nada tinha acontecido. A melhor forma de fazê-lo era retomando sua leitura, e foi o que ele fez.

O cavaleiro ouviu o som discreto de uma cadeira sendo arrastada, e olhando de soslaio para Isaac, percebeu que o aprendiz se afastava. Aguardou dois ou três segundos e olhou mais explicitamente para o lado, ainda a tempo de ver Isaac desaparecer no pequenino corredor que levava a outros cômodos da casa.

Camus ainda levou alguns minutos para conseguir voltar a se concentrar nos poemas do livro. Havia acabado de ter duas pequenas surpresas: a pergunta inesperada e a mais inesperada ainda reação do habitualmente descontraído Isaac. Agora dava-se conta de que havia uma terceira surpresa: a lembrança de um assunto em que ele raramente pensava.

Ele tinha consciência de que seu comportamento era radicalmente diferente do que a sociedade esperava de um jovem como ele. Entretanto, não sentia nenhuma necessidade de se desculpar por fugir à norma. Estava convicto de que devotar-se integralmente a Athena era a atitude correta para quem desejava servi-la bem. E sendo solteiro, não tinha qualquer desculpa para não dirigir à sua deusa todas as suas energias. Tinha ainda alguma esperança de um dia vir a se casar. Mas logo reprimiu este pensamento. Aquele não era um bom momento para recordar as aspirações ingênuas de sua meninice. Preferiu ocupar sua mente revivendo o brevíssimo diálogo que acabara de ter com Isaac.

Ficou bastante satisfeito consigo mesmo por saber que respondera àquela pergunta com honestidade. Um sorriso começou a tentar se esboçar em seus lábios. Mas Camus tratou de também reprimir essa sensação ligeiramente vaidosa, e o esboço de sorriso não vingou. Ele não era nada; não tinha o direito de se auto-congratular. Sua admiração não deveria ser dirigida a ele mesmo, mas sim àqueles que lhe eram caros. O que incluía o seu petulante discípulo Isaac.

* * *

_História escrita em 20 de setembro de 2008._

NOTAS SOBRE A PARTICIPAÇÃO DE CAMUS NO "CICLO SAINT SEIYA": Uma parte da infância de Camus é mostrada em "Último Dia de Aioros". Conforme dito no início, vocês poderão compreender umpouco melhor a mentalidade do cavaleiro de Aquário ao ler "Pontos de Vista de Isaac". O personagem também será visto em quase todas as futuras fanfics do Ciclo. Uma dessas histórias será protagonizada por ele e deverá ser iniciada... algum dia. Editarei estas notas quando eu finalmente tiver novidades a respeito.

Obrigada por terem lido esta fanfic. Até a próxima!


End file.
